The present invention relates to a compound semiconductor device, more specifically to a compound semiconductor device of a FET structure using gallium nitride (GaN) and a method for fabricating the compound semiconductor device.
GaN belongs to III-V semiconductors gallium arsenic (GaAs), which has been already practically used as an extra high-frequency transistor material, also belongs to. GaN has a characteristic of high carrier mobility, as has GaAs. Furthermore, the band gap of GaN is 3.4 eV, which is higher than the band gap of GaAs, which is 1.4 eV, and GaN has a characteristic that the electric field where the avalanche breakdown takes place is large.
The use of GaN, which has the characteristics of high carrier mobility and the wide bad gap, will be able to realize extra high-frequency devices which can make high voltage resistant operations. Recently, electronic devices, such as HEMTs, etc., including electron transit layers of the GaN of AlGaN/GaN crystal-grown on substrates of sapphire, silicon carbide (SiC), GaN, silicon (Si), etc. are actively developed (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-359256).
FIG. 15 is a sectional view of one example of the conventional HEMT structure using AlGaN/GaN hetero junction.
An i-GaN buffer layer 102, an i-AlGaN spacer layer 104, an n-AlGaN electron supplying layer 106 with Si as a dopant impurity implanted in and an i-AlGaN cap layer 108 are laid on a sapphire substrate 100 one on another in the stated order.
A source electrode 110 and a drain electrode 112 of Al/Ti are formed on the i-AlGaN cap layer 108 in ohmic contact with the i-AlGaN cap layer 108. A gate electrode 114 of Au/Ni is formed on the i-AlGaN cap layer 108 between the source electrode 110 and the drain electrode 112 in Schottky contact with the i-AlGaN cap layer 108.
Thus, the HEMT including the i-GaN buffer layer 102 as the electron transit layer, and the n-AlGaN electron supplying layer 106 is constituted.